Jurassic Sea
by alicja21
Summary: Il y a six ans, les derniers dinosaures restant disparaissaient de la surface du globe sous un nuage de napalm en même temps que le projet Jurassic Dream. Pourtant, des morts inexpliquées sévissent sur le littoral du Costa Rica avec l'hypothèse d'un deuxième parc gardé secret par les généticiens d'InGen...
1. I

Tandis que la fête battait son plein, je me tenais à l'écart sirotant un bon jus d'orange, avec un pied prenant appui contre le mur pour adopter une attitude se voulant décontractée tout en observant le professeur Grant à mon aise...En effet, j'avais du mal à imaginer qu'un paléontologue avec une telle réputation comme la sienne pouvait penser ne serait-ce qu'à un seul instant partir à la retraite d'où cette animation en son honneur...Visiblement, avoir des Raptors aux fesses y étaient pour quelque chose, préférant s'en doute tirer un trait sur sa carrière pour oublier tout ça pourtant, le passé nous rattrapait toujours quoi que l'on décide de faire, j'étais bien placée pour le savoir...

Lorsque mon amie de longue date me rejoignit voyant que j'avais la tête ailleurs.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va? Me demanda Ellie en me posant une main sur l'épaule, je gardais le silence.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas de nouvelles? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix triste.

Je fis un non catégorique de la tête, buvant une gorgée de jus d'orange pour étouffer un sanglot.

\- C'est quand même bizarre qu'elle ait disparu du jour au lendemain... Dit Ellie.

\- Elle m'en veut, c'est certain...Prenant la parole pour la toute première fois depuis le début de la soirée, en affichant un sourire forcé quand un visage se tournait dans ma direction.

\- Tu as fait ça pour la protéger! Dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Ce n'est visiblement pas de l'avis de Maisie! Répliquais-je.

Sans compter, ce rêve effrayant qui me pourchassait toutes les nuits, faisant face à ma propre phobie : l'eau...

\- Il y avait-il un rapport entre la disparition de Maisie et ce rêve étrange? Rien que d'y songer cela me fit froid dans le dos.

Depuis ce fameux jour, m'endormir était ma hantise, car je revoyais sans cesse cette mâchoire mesurant 3 mètres de hauteur pour 3,30 mètres de large, contenant à elle toute seule 182 dents, dont les plus grandes dépassaient 18 centimètres m'engloutir... Il n'y avait qu'un seul spécimen connu à ce jour avec une telle dentition, sachant que le plus grand était estimé à avoir mesuré plus de 22 mètres! Ça ne pouvait pas être qu'une simple coïncidence! Sans oublier, ces morts inexpliquées d'animaux étant à moitié dévoré qui sévissaient sur le littoral du Costa Rica depuis déjà plusieurs semaines...

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que l'inévitable se produisit...

\- Oh non! À l'aide! Criais-je autour de moi dans cette eau glacée, la panique me submergeait, que je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir convenablement, l'eau me paralysait, mais il y avait pire encore! Je vivais en cet instant, ma propre version Des Dents De La Mer, car une créature monstrueuse cherchait à me dévorer!

\- Calme-toi! Respire à fond! Pensais-je tout en fermant les yeux pour essayer de me détendre, ignorant les propres tremblements de mon corps à cause du froid et de la peur que je ressentais en cet instant, après deux ou trois exercices de respirations, je rouvris les yeux. Jetant un coup d'œil aux installations dans l'espoir de récupérer quelque chose qui me serait utile, mais seule l'eau était maîtresse incontestée de cet endroit...

Quand soudain, plissant les yeux, un aileron fit son apparition, et il fonçait droit sur moi à une vitesse fulgurante!

\- Non! Paniquais-je réalisant de quoi il s'agissait, en me retournant nageant de toutes mes forces droit devant moi! Ignorant la souffrance de mes membres engourdies, je ne voulais pas mourir! Seulement, plus la créature se rapprochait plus le mur d'eau derrière moi s'agrandissait!

\- Non! Répétais-je sans arrêt, pleurant à chaudes larmes forçant sur les bras et les jambes pour nager plus vite!

Quand une force irrésistible me fit me retourner, comme si elle contrôlait mon propre corps, n'ayant plus la force de lutter, je me retrouvais alors face à une montagne d'eau digne d'un tsunami! C'est à ce moment précis que la créature fit son apparition que je mis à hurler à pleins poumons.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

\- TANIA!

Ouvrant les yeux, tremblante de tous mes membres, la respiration saccadée, j'étais étendue sur le sol avec des visages familiers penchés sur moi, me fixant tous de leurs regards inquiets. Dans ma chute, mon propre verre de jus d'orange, c'était également fracassé sur le sol, rien que de voir du liquide à mes côtés me fit paniquer que lorsqu'Yvan s'agenouilla, je le saisis par le cou me cramponnant de toutes mes forces, refusant catégoriquement de le lâcher, répétant sans relâche.

\- Il arrive! Il arrive! Laissant tout le monde perplexe fasse à mon attitude plus que surprenante, jamais encore, je n'avais été dans un tel état, et encore moins devant des témoins! Étant toujours maîtresse de moi-même en temps normal.

Mais les invités n'étaient pas au bout de leur peine quand un vieillard dans un fauteuil roulant se présenta recouvert de cicatrises...

\- Excusez-moi...Dit-il.

J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise, en relâchant le cou d'Yvan qui paraissait aussi étonné que moi.

\- VOUS?! Hurlais-je, le reconnaissant sans aucune difficulté.

\- Mais comment est-ce possible?!

En cet instant, je n'arrivais pas à me décider ce qui était le plus effrayant mon rêve ou bien alors cet homme qui se tenait devant moi et qui était sensé être mort, il y a six maintenant...

\- Là n'est pas la question ! Me répondit-il avec un sourire énigmatique comme à son habitude aussi loin que remonte mes souvenirs.

\- Je suis venu vous demander de retrouver Maisie! Poursuivit Benjamin Lockwood.

Cette visite plus que surprenante, me fit l'effet d'une douche froide, tandis que personne ne disait mot sur ce que le vieil homme venait de prononcer, trépignant même d'impatience sur ce qui allait suivre...

Chassant le cauchemar de mon esprit, du moins pour un temps, me relevant avec dignité, fermant les yeux, serrant les poings tout en crispant la mâchoire, je finis par exploser de colère.

\- VOUS NE MANQUEZ PAS DE CULOT! COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS, VOUS TENIR DEVANT MOI ALORS QUE MAISIE A VU DE SES PROPRES YEUX QUE VOUS ÉTIEZ MORT?! POURQUOI NE PAS AVOIR DONNÉ SIGNE DE VIE?! Reprenant avec peine ma respiration.

Sur ce que je venais de prononcer, Benjamin Lockwood se renfrogna avant de répondre d'une voix quelque peu hésitante.

\- C'est...C'est confidentiel...

Je le foudroyais du regard n'en croyant pas mes oreilles! Avant de reprendre d'une voix très calme pouvant donner la chair de poule aux personnes assistant à la scène.

\- Si vous étiez venu à mon propre laboratoire, je vous aurais chassé!

\- Je vous en prie! Implora soudain Lockwood en me saisissant les mains plongeant son regard dans le mien.

\- Si vous ne le faites pas pour moi, faites le pour elle! Il en va de sa vie! Voyant que je ne réagissais toujours pas, il insista, me tenant toujours fermement les mains par peur que j'en vienne à les retirer à la suite du sentiment de dégoût que je pouvais ressentir en ce moment même.

\- Je vous en supplie! Ses yeux étaient au bord des larmes.

\- Qu'avez-vous encore fait? Demandais-je simplement d'une voix glaciale.

Seulement, Lockwood ne prononça plus la moindre parole, je m'apprêtais à partir après avoir faites mes excuses au professeur Grant à la suite des événements qui venaient de se produire, mais je me ravissais au dernier moment, m'adressant au grand-père de Maisie.

\- Monsieur Lockwood encore une chose...

Le vieil homme me regarda alors d'un air triste comme un enfant prit en flagrant délit.

\- Maisie vous aimait, peut-être même plus que moi! Et vous avez trahi sa confiance! Puis sans un mot de plus, je partis sans me retourner.

\- Ben, dis donc ! Quelle fête chaotique! Lâcha soudain Malcolm sur le ton de l'humour.


	2. II

Bien que n'étant pas ma spécialité de prédilection, je traversais la bibliothèque universitaire à grandes enjambées, me dirigeant vers l'âge du Miocène dans le but de chercher tous les livres que je pouvais trouver sur le Mégalodon! Ou n'importe lequel pouvant mentionner les requins! Lorsque mes yeux tombèrent enfin sur un livre intitulé **" **_**Requins De La Préhistoire À Nos Jours **_**" **écrit par LE spécialiste français des requins Cuny Gilles en personne. Cet ouvrage avec près de 200 reconstitutions et photographies proposait de découvrir une histoire longue, puisque cela faisait plus de 450 millions d'années que les requins existaient sur la planète!

M'asseyant à une table, je commençais ma lecture, le livre ne mentait pas on y trouvait des requins « volants », avec des brosses sur le dos, des grappins sur la tête, des scies circulaires dans la bouche. Il y avait des morphologies vraiment invraisemblables! Quand soudain, mon cœur accélérera la cadence en effet, à la page suivante se trouvait une illustration du plus grand requin de tous les temps, aux mâchoires pourvues de couteaux à viande hauts de 17 centimètres...Le Carcharocles megalodon! Que mes mains se mirent à trembler.

\- Était-ce à cause de l'excitation ou de la peur? Pensais-je.

Il était évidemment écrit qu'avec ce livre on serait amener à vivre des sensations fortes, mais je ne croyais pas que mon propre corps prendrait à ce point cette phrase du résumé au pied de la lettre pourtant, la réaction était là, je tremblais de tous mes membres...

\- Était-ce parce que j'allais mourir en étant tuer par un requin? Méditais-je.

\- C'est grotesque! Criais-je soudain à haute voix, oubliant que je me trouvais à cet instant précis dans la bibliothèque que la documentaliste me jeta un regard noir.

\- Je me suis dit que cela pourrait t'intéresser! Déclara soudain une voix familière en me posant une main sur l'épaule, de surprise je sursautais en poussant un deuxième hurlement mais de terreur cette fois-ci.

\- AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

\- CHUUUTTTTT! S'énerva pour la deuxième fois la documentaliste en me regardant à nouveau avec reproche, alors que tout le monde me fixait d'un regard accusateur en se mettant à chuchoter en me dévisageant.

Je vis qu'il s'agissait d'Yvan qui me tendait un autre livre.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça! Pendant qu'il s'asseyait à mes côtés.

Tandis que j'examinais l'ouvrage qu'il venait de me donner.

\- The Meg? En lui jetant un regard étonné.

Je m'apprêtais à lui poser des questions quand Ellie nous rejoignit toute essoufflée en disant.

\- Tania vite! Cuny Gilles et ici ! Il va donner une conférence! Dit-elle en reprenant son souffle avec difficulté prenant appui sur une chaise.

Jetant un regard au coin de l'œil à Yvan nous, nous levâmes tels des écoliers en nous mettant à courir.

Le teint de la documentaliste en était devenu cramoisi.

\- NON MAIS VOUS, VOUS CROYEZ OÙ?! Hurla-t-elle à son tour subissant de cette manière les remontrances des personnes présentes.

\- CHUUTTT!

Tandis que je passais ma tête disant d'une voix espiègle.

\- Regardez Sharknado ça vous détendra! Avant de refermer la porte.

\- Tu pouvais lui conseiller En eaux troubles ça aurait été tout aussi bien ! Ricana Yvan.

Alors que nous prîmes places dans la salle de conférence pouffant de rire.

\- Je vous remercie tous d'être venus si nombreux ! Déclara soudain une voix chaleureuse, il s'agissait de Cuny Gilles jetant un coup d'œil à l'assemblée.

\- Je sais simplement que c'est un spécialiste des requins après...Dit Yvan d'un air honteux.

\- Eh bien...Après une thèse de doctorat portant sur la crise biologique de la limite Trias-Jurassique réalisé sous la direction d'Eric Buffetaut, il a passé cinq ans comme chercheur postdoctoral à l'Université de Bristol en Angleterre, où il s'est spécialisé dans l'étude des requins fossiles et de leur histologie dentaire. Ses recherches actuelles portent notamment sur l'étude des faunes de requins fossiles du Crétacé inférieur de Thaïlande et de Tunisie. Un autre grand axe de sa recherche concerne l'étude de l'émergence des néosélaciens au Trias et l'étude de l'histologie de l'émailloïde dentaire des requins. Il est l'auteur d'une quarantaine d'articles scientifiques et d'une quinzaine d'articles destinés au grand public. Répondis-je.

\- Ce n'est pas pour autant que je m'y connais moi-même en requins en sachant des choses sur mes collègues. Lui faisant un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire, qu'Yvan me rendit avant de reporter son attention sur le paléontologue qui reprenait la parole.

\- Je vous demande également d'accueillir avec le même enthousiaste mon assistant Dimitri Asimov! Dit-il en applaudissant.

Le livre du paléontologue me glissa des mains avant de tomber sur le sol à l'évocation de ce nom!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici?! Dis-je bien malgré moi.

\- Tu le connais? Demandèrent Ellie et Yvan d'une même voix en se tournant vers moi étonné quand les paroles d'Hammond me revinrent en mémoire.

\- C'est de ta faute aussi! Si tu as des relations et même liaisons avec les meilleurs éléments dans autant de domaines!

\- Nous avons fait nos études ensembles...Répondis-je simplement.

Quand son regard couleur océan se plongea dans le mien, et son visage s'illumina d'un sourire en m'ayant reconnu. Au même moment, la conférence commença le charme était rompu...


	3. III

La conférence durée déjà depuis une demi heure, concernant le Mégalodon portant sur des questions classiques pourtant, une en particulier ne cessait de me traverser l'esprit. C'est alors que je fis un signe de la main quand Cuny Gilles se tourna dans ma direction me demandant avec un sourire.

\- Mademoiselle? Vous avez une question?

\- En effet... Répondis-je laissant planer un peu de mystère sur ce que je m'apprêtais à dire.

\- Alors? Demanda-t-il intrigué.

\- Votre présence ici était-elle due au fait qu'un Mégalodon traînerait dans les parages? En foudroyant du regard par la même occasion Asimov.

Cuny Gilles resta un instant interdit, quand son assistant lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, puis le paléontologue éclata d'un grand rire en répondant d'une voix détachée.

\- HA! HA! HA! Si c'est une plaisanterie, elle est bien bonne mademoiselle! L'assemblée suivit son exemple riant à son tour.

\- Ce n'est PAS une plaisanterie ! Répondis-je à mon tour en haussant quelque peu le ton de ma voix pour me faire entendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Murmura Ellie en me donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes, mais mon visage resta impassible étant toujours concentrée sur le paléontologue.

Voyant que je ne fléchissais pas Cuny Gilles reprit son sérieux.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, que la découverte paléontologique du siècle a été faite au Pérou, dans la région d'Ica, plus précisément dans le désert d'Ocucaje en 2006. Lors d'une expédition de plusieurs jours, le Dr. Klaus Hönninger et son équipe ont découvert un squelette fossilisé complet de Carcharodon megalodon. Au total et pour le moment, trois squelettes de Mégalodon ont été mis au jour. Le premier squelette découvert (qui est le plus grand des 3) mesure 18,26 mètres avec des dents de 18,6 cm. Seulement 47 dents ont été retrouvées sur une seule rangée.

\- Le squelette du Mégalodon est aussi plus massif, il possède 194 vertèbres, donc plus que le grand requin blanc. Les plus grandes vertèbres du squelette sont larges de 26 cm, sont plus concaves et plus espacées, le Mégalodon aurait été très flexible sur ses flancs, lui permettant de se déplacer beaucoup plus vite et de tourner très vite sur le côté. Il n'aurait pas la même forme que les requins modernes, il aurait eu une "grosse bosse" sur son dos, tandis que la queue serait semblable au grand requin blanc ou au mako. En disant cela, le paléontologue venait de se rapprocher de moi esquissant un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- À moins qu'il ne vive dans l'endroit le plus profond de la Terre. Dit-il visiblement amusé.

\- Le requin Mégalodon vivait dans les océans il y a 23 millions d'années. La conférence se termina sur cette note.

Je m'apprêtais à sortir rassemblant mes affaires lorsqu'Ellie m'interpella à la sortie de la salle.

\- À quoi tu joues?! Demanda-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas ça curieux?! Dis-je de manière agacée.

Ellie et Yvan se regardèrent sans comprendre, lorsque je repris.

\- C'est vrai! Maisie a disparu, des cadavres d'animaux morts sur le littoral du Costa Rica, sans parler de mon rêve bizarre, et maintenant ça! Mais vous avez raison, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter qu'un spécialiste des requins débarque comme ça sans prévenir! C'est moi qui délire!

\- Mais Tania le Mégalodon est...

\- NON! Hurlais-je coupant Ellie avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase.

\- Il en reste un! Répliquais-je sur un ton catégorique.

\- À quoi tu penses exactement? Demandèrent Ellie et Yvan d'une même voix.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler ce qui s'est passé à la suite de l'éruption du Mont Sibo à Jurassic Dream?!

Ellie et Yvan échangèrent un regard, lorsque mon amie se mit alors la main sur la bouche en criant.

\- Oh mon dieu! Tu crois que...?! Prononça-t-elle simplement n'osant pas continuer.

J'hochais la tête positivement confirmant ses craintes.

\- Il est toujours vivant!

Puis je tournais les talons, ne voulant pas entendre une fois de plus que je me trompais, que c'était mon rêve qui me jouait des tours, que j'étais perturbée par la disparition de Maisie...Accélérant le pas, pour me diriger vers le seul endroit au monde que je considérais comme chez moi : Mon laboratoire.

Regardant par la fenêtre, un soleil couchant se profilait à l'horizon, poussant la porte je pénétrais à l'intérieur, lorsqu'un bruit me fit sursauter.

\- Il y a quelqu'un? Criais-je étant sur mes gardes, mais le silence se fit, certainement la fatigue qui me jouait des tours, je relâchais donc ma vigilance quand soudain, quelqu'un me projeta contre la table avec une violence inouïe que les fossiles qui étaient prédisposés dessus se répandirent sur le sol dans un énorme fracas, les pulvérisant au passage!

\- Tu aurais mieux fait de mourir sur l'île avec l'éruption du Mont Sibo! Hurla une voix masculine sur ces paroles mon assaillant se jeta une nouvelle fois sur moi pour tenter de m'étrangler, l'air commença à me manquer tandis que je cherchais à tâtons un fossile d'Ammonite pour lui frapper le crâne!

Au même moment, Yvan rentra.

\- Tiens Tania tu as fait tomber le...Mais il s'interrompit voyant ce qu'il avait devant les yeux qu'il se précipita à mon secours en hurlant.

\- LÂCHEZ-LA!

Ce n'est que lorsque je pus respirer à nouveau, que je m'affaissais au sol me tenant la gorge toussant encore et encore mon agresseur ayant pris la fuite.

Yvan revenant quelques secondes plus tard essoufflé.

\- C'était qui ce type?!

\- Je...Je...N'en sais rien...Il faisait trop sombre... Répondis-je difficilement le temps de reprendre mes esprits, réalisant que quelqu'un venait d'essayer de me tuer, ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose...

\- Il semble que j'avais raison...Dis-je en me remettant péniblement débout.

\- Il y a une personne qui ne veut pas que je découvre ce qui se passe!

Lorsqu'Yvan me saisit la main, m'attirant tout contre lui pour me serrer dans ses bras bien que surprise, je répondis à son étreinte, nous restâmes quelques minutes ainsi, quand je lui chuchotais à l'oreille.

\- Merci Dinosaur Man! C'est en cet instant précis qu'Ellie fit à son tour irruption dans la pièce voyant la scène elle ajouta confuse.

\- Ah...Euh...Je tombe mal on dirait...

\- Tania vient de se faire agresser! Dit Yvan en se retournant vers elle.

\- Sans son intervention, je serais certainement morte à l'heure qu'il est! Déclarais-je.

\- QUOI?! S'exclama Ellie en voyant tous les fossiles à terre.

\- Mais qui pourrait faire une telle chose?! Demanda-t-elle.

\- Celui qui ne veut pas que je connaisse le fin mot de toute cette histoire!

Ellie gardait le silence sur que je venais de prononcer.

\- Et à mon avis, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui puisse nous apporter des réponses! Dis-je simplement.

Au fait...Ajoutais-je en regardant Yvan qui ne m'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas lâchée.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait tomber?

C'est alors qu'il me tendit l'exemplaire de The Meg.

\- Ah... Il n'y a pas à dire les requins ça me poursuit! Répliquais-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie en lui prenant gentiment des mains.


	4. IV

\- Ça a foiré patron! Quelqu'un est arrivé à l'improviste! Déclara Dimitri Asimov dans le combiné du téléphone.

\- ...

\- Patron? Demanda Dimitri avec son accent russe à couper au couteau.

\- Dans ce cas on passe à la face deux! Répondit Bill Steingarten.

Dimitri resta un instant interdit avant de poursuivre.

\- Vous...Vous êtes sûr qu'il le faut?

\- Serait-ce de l'hésitation que je perçois dans votre voix Asimov? Demanda Steingarten.

Dimitri ne répondit pas.

\- Ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes toujours amoureux d'elle?

Silence...

\- Dans ce cas, vous me voyez dans l'obligation d'engager quelqu'un d'autre! Lâcha brutalement Bill Steingarten.

\- Biosyn a essayé de garder la tête hors de l'eau! Il ne faut donc pas que l'incident de 1997 se reproduise à cause d'une amourette vieille depuis plus de vingt ans! Steingarten s'apprêtait à raccrocher quand Asimov se mit à hurler.

\- ATTENDEZ! Tout en crispant les mâchoires.

\- Je...Je vais le faire! J'ai une revanche à prendre sur elle! Reprit-il.

\- J'aime mieux ça! Répondit soudain Steingarten, alors que Dimitri allait raccrocher son interlocuteur l'interpella une nouvelle fois.

\- Asimov?

\- Oui?

\- Ne me décevez pas cette fois! Puis il raccrocha.

\- Si seulement, j'avais eu les embryons à l'époque, maudit sois-tu Tania! Si je coule, tu couleras avec moi! Pesta Steingarten en buvant cul sec son verre de Whisky.

Dimitri longeait les couloirs de l'université, pressant le pas, quand il me percuta de plein fouet, les livres que j'avais entre les mains se répandirent sur le sol.

\- Oh excuse-moi! Dit-il en s'agenouillant pour m'aider à les ramasser, lorsqu'il s'arrêta un instant, voyant les titres des différents ouvrages, ils abordaient tous sans aucune exception le thème du requin.

\- Ainsi donc tu as vraiment changée de spécialité? Demanda-t-il intrigué.

\- Je croyais que seul les dromæosauridés t'intéressaient?

Je levais les yeux vers lui.

\- Quel mal y a-t-il à avoir de l'intérêt pour les requins? En lui jetant un regard soupçonneux.

Dimitri esquissa alors un simple sourire, prenant ma main disant simplement.

\- Хорошо... береги себя.*

J'écarquillais les yeux de panique, c'était sa manière à lui de m'avertir que quelque chose de terrible allait se produire d'ici peu, en me parlant dans sa langue natale que je comprenais parfaitement pour la parler moi-même, puis il repartit.

Me relevant d'un bond, je fonçais alors à toute allure à travers les couloirs bousculant des étudiants au passage.

\- Excusez-moi! Pardon! Pardon! Criais-je sans ralentir pour autant ma progression. Il fallait absolument que je parle à Cuny Gilles!

\- Monsieur Cuny! Hurlais-je en l'apercevant, celui-ci se retourna alors en affichant une mine étonnée, me voyant essouffler, lorsque mes deux amis me rejoignirent.

\- Que se passe-t-il? Demandèrent-ils d'une même voix.

\- En effet, que signifie tout ceci?! Demanda à son tour le paléontologue les sourcils froncés.

\- Comment avez-vous connu votre assistant?! Hurlais-je presque ignorant sa propre réflexion.

Ma question le surprit.

\- Je vous en prie! L'implorais-je.

\- De ce que je me souvienne...Dit-il en se prenant le menton d'un air songeur.

\- C'est un certain Monsieur Lewis Dodgson qui me l'a vivement conseillé et comme je cherchais un assistant...Mais pourquoi cette question?

Je regardais mes deux amis comme étant affolée.

\- Oh mon dieu! Lâchais-je dans un souffle en repartant au côté opposé.

\- Hey! Mais attendez! Où allez-vous?! S'écria Cuny Gilles.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où pouvait se trouver Dimitri Asimov en cet instant...

\- Hammond est en danger! Criais-je.

\- Dimitri excelle dans l'art de l'espionnage industriel, geste qui consiste à récupérer et développer des technologies des entreprises rivaux et de les modifier suffisamment pour éviter des poursuites judiciaires. De cette manière, il s'est fait une réputation à l'image de l'entreprise qui l'emploie.

\- Biosyn...Lâcha soudain Yvan lorsque je repris.

\- Il a gravi les échelons, manipulé de nombreux scientifiques d'autres sociétés. Plus tard, Asimov est passé d'une activité criminelle à une autre...

Mais pourquoi s'en prendrait-il à Hammond? Demanda Yvan interloqué.

\- Ça peut paraître...Fou...Mais je pense qu'il existe un deuxième parc... Lâchais-je dans un souffle.

Au même moment, une cabriolet rouge s'arrêta devant le bâtiment, au volant se trouvait Ian Malcolm, il descendit du véhicule pour nous rejoindre.

\- Malcolm? Mais qu'est-ce que vous...? Lorsqu'il m'interrompit.

\- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle...Dit-il la gorge nouée.

\- Monsieur Hammond...Est mort...

La nouvelle me fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur!

\- Non! C'est impossible! Me reculais-je horrifiée quand sans prévenir, je me précipitais dehors montant dans la voiture de Malcolm.

\- TANIA! Hurlèrent mes amis lorqu'Yvan me rejoignit du côté passager, alors que je fouillais dans la boîte à gants, une arme à feu s'y trouvait.

\- Ne fais pas ça! S'écria Yvan, mais je restais impassible tandis que des larmes de colère et de tristesse coulèrent le long de mes joues, sans que je ne prenne la peine de les essuyer, démarrant en même temps le cabriolet qui partit dans un crissement de pneus.

\- _**VROOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!**_

Fonçant à toute allure, droit devant pour me rendre au plus vite à la demeure de John Hammond !

Ellie regarda Malcolm d'un air se voulant affoler.

\- J'ai bien peur qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise!

Mais le mathématicien répondit d'un ton confiant.

\- Yvan est avec elle, il l'en empêchera! Je lui fais confiance là-dessus...

\- J'espère que vous avez raison! Répondit simplement Ellie en regardant la direction qu'avait prise le cabriolet il y a encore quelques secondes.

\- Ne fais pas ça! Répéta Yvan une nouvelle fois.

\- IL A TUÉ HAMMOND! Hurlais-je en me retournant soudain vers lui en appuyant toujours sur l'accélérateur.

Yvan s'apprêtait à répondre quand des coups de feu retentir!

\- Quelqu'un nous tire dessus! Cria-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

\- Asimov! Répondis-je en grinçant des dents tout en slalomant entre les voitures devant nous pour tenter de lui échapper!

\- BAISSE LA TÈTE! Hurlais-je à son intention.

Quand un pneu éclata à la suite d'un tir, me faisant ainsi perdre le contrôle du cabriolet nous hurlâmes.

\- AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Avant de finir la course dans un fossé, ma tête cogna contre quelque chose de dur, puis je perdis connaissance...

\- Oh non! À l'aide! Criais-je autour de moi dans cette eau glacée, la panique me submergeait, que je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir convenablement, l'eau me paralysait, mais il y avait pire encore! Je vivais en cet instant, ma propre version Des Dents De La Mer, car une créature monstrueuse cherchait à me dévorer!

\- Calme-toi! Respire à fond! Pensais-je tout en fermant les yeux pour essayer de me détendre, ignorant les propres tremblements de mon corps à cause du froid et de la peur que je ressentais en cet instant, après deux ou trois exercices de respirations, je rouvris les yeux. Jetant un coup d'œil aux installations dans l'espoir de récupérer quelque chose qui me serait utile, mais seule l'eau était maîtresse incontestée de cet endroit...

Quand soudain, plissant les yeux, un aileron fit son apparition, et il fonçait droit sur moi à une vitesse fulgurante!

\- Non! Paniquais-je réalisant de quoi il s'agissait, en me retournant nageant de toutes mes forces droit devant moi! Ignorant la souffrance de mes membres engourdies, je ne voulais pas mourir! Seulement, plus la créature se rapprochait plus le mur d'eau derrière moi s'agrandissait!

\- Non! Répétais-je sans arrêt, pleurant à chaudes larmes forçant sur les bras et les jambes pour nager plus vite!

Quand une force irrésistible me fit me retourner, comme si elle contrôlait mon propre corps, n'ayant plus la force de lutter, je me retrouvais alors face à une montagne d'eau digne d'un tsunami! C'est à ce moment précis que la créature fit son apparition que je mis à hurler à pleins poumons.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

\- PAR ICI! Hurla soudain une autre voix féminine en tapant l'eau de ses propres mains pour attirer l'attention de la créature qui changea brusquement de direction!

\- Allez! Amène-toi! Continua-t-elle en saisissant un objet tranchant qui flottait à la surface de l'eau pour se faire une entaille.

\- NON! M'écriais-je tentant à mon tour d'attirer l'attention du monstre, mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire, l'odeur du sang l'attirait irrésistiblement! Tandis que les mains d'Yvan me tenaient fermement par la taille, me serrant tout contre lui de toutes ses forces, m'empêchant ainsi de la rejoindre!

Croisant le regard de la jeune femme pour la dernière fois...Tendant les mains vers elle, je me mis à hurler comme jamais pleurant à chaudes larmes.

\- MAISIE!

*******Bien...fais attention à toi.**


	5. V

\- MAISIE! M'écriais-je en me relevant en sursaut, quand deux bras puissants m'attrapèrent par les épaules me forçant ainsi à me rallonger. Regardant aux alentours les murs étaient recouvert de blanc...

\- Yvan? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Où est-ce que je suis? Tentant de me relever mais il m'en empêcha pour la seconde fois.

\- Tout va bien. Dit-il.

\- Tu es à l'hôpital...

\- À l'hôpital? Demandais-je tout en le regardant avec les yeux ronds.

\- On a eu...Commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante, mais je l'invitais à continuer d'un simplement hochement de tête.

\- On a eu un accident de voiture...Tu ne...Tu ne te souviens pas? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

Je plissais les yeux tentant de me souvenir avant de secouer la tête.

\- Non je...Je ne me souviens de rien...Dis-je d'un air désolé.

Quand le médecin fit irruption dans la chambre le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Comment va notre chercheuse en herbe aujourd'hui?

\- Chercheuse? Demandais-je sans comprendre.

Yvan jeta alors un regard de panique au professionnel de santé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?!

\- Hum...C'est bien ce que je craignais...Répondit soudain le médecin en se tenant le menton.

\- Elle a un traumatisme crânien...Pour être on ne peut plus clair...Le choc qu'elle a reçu sur la tête suite à l'accident a provoqué une amnésie...

Quand Ellie rentra à son tour dans la pièce accompagnée de Ian Malcolm qui se tenait en retrait, la jeune femme se jeta alors dans mes bras pleurant à chaudes larmes.

\- Oh Tania! Tu es vivante! En me serrant contre elle.

\- Excusez-moi...Dis-je confuse, m'écartant légèrement de la jeune femme pour la regarder.

\- Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, mais qui êtes vous? Ellie s'arrêta un instant interdite croyant à une plaisanterie avant de se tourner vers Yvan et le médecin.

Voyant l'inquiétude de celle-ci, il répondit.

\- J'ai bien peur que votre amie ne soit devenue amnésique...Je suis désolé...

\- Amnésique...Lâcha soudain Ellie tandis que ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité en me regardant à nouveau, son comportement me mit d'ailleurs mal à l'aise...

\- Tu dois te rappeler! Ordonna-t-elle.

\- Maisie...Maisie a besoin de toi!

Bien que ce prénom m'était en effet familier, la seule chose qu'il me provoquait en cet instant était un affreux mal de tête.

\- AIE! Criais-je en fermant les yeux, me touchant le front, quand je vis que ma propre main était rouge, rouge comme le sang.

\- Ellie! S'écria Yvan.

\- L'enterrement de John Hammond est cet après-midi ! Se défendit-elle en se relevant d'un bond.

\- Et ce qui est arrivée est entièrement de ta faute! Hurla-t-elle à présent en pointant Yvan du doigt avant de sortir de la chambre telle une furie en continuant de pleurer dans le couloir.

Lorsque je prononçais presque comme dans un murmure le mot...

\- Cabriolet...

\- Elle a eu assez d'émotions fortes pour aujourd'hui ! Déclara le médecin sur un ton sévère en ordonnant à Yvan de sortir pour me laisser me reposer.

Ellie continuait de pleurer, ne prenant plus la peine d'essuyer ses larmes, Yvan s'approcha d'elle avec prudence en commençant à parler.

\- Ellie je...

Mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps!

\- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas empêchée de prendre le volant?! Lui demanda-t-elle soudain sur un ton accusateur, en levant les yeux vers lui.

Il ne trouva rien à répondre à la suite de ce qu'elle venait de prononcer.

\- Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas?! Finit-elle par demander brisant ainsi ce silence pesant.

Yvan se mit un rougir, mais ne répondit rien.

\- Tu aurais dû lui dire quand tu en avais l'occasion!

La gorge nouée et sèche, il ne parvenait plus à émettre le moindre sons... Les larmes lui picotèrent les yeux, lorsqu'Ellie le devança toujours sur un ton de reproche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici?! Retourne la voir! Tu es visiblement la dernière personne qu'elle garde en mémoire, et elle a besoin de toi!

Yvan tourna alors la tête vers elle, les yeux brillants de larmes, Ellie hocha la tête comme pour lui donner le feu vert de rentrer à nouveau dans la chambre, prenant donc son courage à deux mains, il suivit son conseil.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il referma la porte avec douceur, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit avec délicatesse tandis que je dormais paisiblement, me saisissant une main, il s'approcha de moi pour me faire un bisous sur le front en disant d'une voix étranglée.

\- Retrouve la mémoire, je t'en supplie!

\- Pourquoi pleures-tu? Lui demandais-je prenant ainsi Yvan sur le fait d'être aussi proche de ma personne.

\- Je...Euh...Prononça-t-il essuyant précipitamment ses larmes.

Au même moment, Ellie nous rejoignit comme étant en pleine crise de panique.

\- Asimov est ici! Cria-t-elle.

À l'évocation de ce nom, ma tête était sur le point d'exploser, et les flashs de l'accident envahissaient mon esprit.

Yvan s'apprêtait à répondre quand des coups de feu retentir!

\- Quelqu'un nous tire dessus! Cria-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

\- Asimov! Répondis-je en grinçant des dents tout en slalomant entre les voitures devant nous pour tenter de lui échapper!

\- BAISSE LA TÈTE! Hurlais-je à son intention.

Quand un pneu éclata à la suite d'un tir, me faisant ainsi perdre le contrôle du cabriolet nous hurlâmes.

\- AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Avant de finir la course dans un fossé, ma tête cogna contre quelque chose de dur, puis je perdis connaissance...

Sans oublier, les images du rêve que je faisais sans arrêt...

Quand je me mis à hurler, faisant ainsi sursauter les deux personnes présentes dans la pièce.

\- HAMMOND!

\- Il faut toute de suite aller chez Hammond! Repris-je de plus belle, me levant précipitamment du lit faisant au passage tomber Yvan digne d'un manga avec le fameux oiseau derrière la tête, quand le médecin accourut suite à mon hurlement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous...?! Cria-t-il en ouvrant la porte précipitamment.

\- Je m'en vais ! Répondis-je simplement.

Mais il n'était pas de cet avis.

\- Attendez! Vous ne pouvez pas...!

\- Oh que si! Répliquais-je en saisissant mon arme à feu.

Le médecin se recula horrifié avec les mains en l'air.

\- Je suis Tania, devenue paléontologue grâce à un homme qui a été lâchement assassiné! Maintenant écartez-vous!

Yvan esquissa un sourire.

\- Ah, ça c'est la Tania que je connais!

Tandis que nous quittâmes la chambre en courant avant de tomber à nouveau nez à nez avec Asimov pour se rendre à la demeure d'un homme qui avait changé mon destin à jamais, et qui malheureusement n'était plus là pour le contempler...

Arrivant sur les lieux, l'atmosphère en était en quelque sorte macabre, personne ne parlait ni même ne pleuré, mais le plus étrange encore... C'était que les petits enfants de John Hammond ne soient présents à l'enterrement...

\- Vous ne trouvez pas ça curieux? Dis-je à voix basse.

\- Quoi? Dirent mes amis dans un murmure.

\- Lex et Tim Murphy ne sont pas là...Répondis-je en scrutant la maison du vieil homme.

\- Peut-être du retard? Dit Ellie la mine songeuse.

Je fis un non de la tête.

\- Je connais ces enfants, jamais ils ne seraient arrivés en retard à l'enterrement de leur grand-père...Je décidais donc de m'éclipser pour fouiller l'intérieur de la maison.

\- Les morts ne racontent peut-être pas d'histoires, mais ils ont des secrets...Pensais-je, en me dirigeant vers le bureau d'Hammond, à pas de loup, car le majordome pouvait être dans les parages...

Comme je m'y attendais, la pièce était chaleureuse, à l'ancienne, je m'attardais donc un instant pour la contempler à mon aise, tandis qu'au mur un tableau représentant Hammond y était accroché.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous cachez? Qu'est-ce que vous savez et que vous ne me dites pas? Mais seul son sourire espiègle me répondit comme à son habitude. J'entrepris alors de fouiller son bureau, plusieurs documents s'y trouvaient, la plupart abordait le sujet de sa carrière comme étant une biographie, voici ce qu'ils disaient...

_\- Plus tôt dans les années 1980, le Dr. John Parker Hammond "imagine" l'idée de cloner des dinosaures à partir de l'ADN préservé dans l'ambre fossilisé. John Hammond a mis en place un groupe de chercheurs, comprenant le Dr. Sorkin et le Dr. Wu, pour réaliser son rêve en vigueur._

_En 1985, il réussit à récolter suffisamment d'investisseurs pour permettre à InGen de se consacré pleinement au clonage d'espèces éteintes._

_Le siège d'InGen a été érigé à Palo Alto, en Californie, où la recherche a également débutée ici. Plus tard, InGen a transféré la plupart de ses recherches dans des installations sur l'île d'Isla Sorna. Les créatures clonés y étaient créées et nourries sur cette île._

_Lorsque plusieurs espèces ont été clonés avec succès, John Hammond a commencé à mettre en place la construction d'un amphithéâtre en 1983 à San Diego où le public pourrait voir ces animaux. Cependant, deux ans plus tard, Hammond a finalement abandonné son idée d'amphithéâtre et commença à construire son propre Jurassic Park, cette fois-ci, sur Isla Nublar, située à 120 miles au large du Costa Rica._

_En 1993, le parc a été en voie d'achèvement. Cependant, à cause de l'interférence de l'une des sociétés rivales d'InGen, probablement Biosyn, a provoqué l'arrêt de tous les systèmes du parc et les créatures clonés furent libérés. Sans la confiance de ses investisseurs, Jurassic Park ne pouvait pas être ouvert.[...]_

La suite on la connaissait...

_\- Bien que la société était financièrement en difficulté, InGen a réussi à survivre à la crise. L'équipe de recherche d'InGen a créé une nouvelle usine, qui a gagné l'attention des médias à travers le monde. Le stock d'InGen a chuté de 70 à 8 et un quart à dix-neuf. Les dinosaures et les ruines de Jurassic Park ont été nettoyés en 1994. L'ouragan Clarissa avait détruit les installations d'InGen sur Isla Sorna. La catastrophe dans le parc avait transformé John Hammond en écologiste, et il s'opposait à tous les plans pour commencer un nouveau Jurassic Park, du moins, c'est ce qu'il prétendait..._

_Jusqu'à la création de Jurassic Dream avant la destruction d'Isla Nublar à cause de l'éruption volcanique du Mont Sibo qui était rappelons-le spectaculaire! Faisant suite à une épidémie du nom de DX sur l'île voisine mettant ainsi en danger toute la communauté internationale! Provoquant sa destruction totale sous un nuage de napalm, décision difficile prise par le gouvernement du Costa Rica..._

Quand mes mains se posèrent sur un tiroir, terminant ainsi ma lecture, mais celui-ci était verrouillé, intriguée, j'y jetais un coup d'œil, il était fermé par un code étant composé de chiffres.

\- Qu'est-ce que...?! Criais-je à voix haute.

Connaissant Hammond, je n'avais droit certainement qu'à un seul essai, il s'agissait donc de bien réfléchir et de choisir judicieusement concernant le code à utiliser...Jetant de nouveau un coup d'œil à la minuscule biographie, je remarquais qu'il y manquait une date...

\- Et si c'était...?! Pensais-je en reportant mon attention sur le tiroir, je n'avais qu'un seul moyen de le savoir et c'est ainsi que je rentrais l'année suivante en guise du code d'accès.

\- **1984**

Il s'agissait de la première réussite concernant le clonage d'un animal préhistorique par le Dr. Sorkin et le !

Dans un premier temps, rien ne se produisit, puis un cliquetis se fit entendre, et le tiroir s'ouvrit, à l'intérieur se trouvait un dossier, que je m'empressais de saisir, mon cœur rata un battement, en voyant ce qu'il y était inscrit en caractère gras, que mes mains en tremblèrent, j'avais en ma possession le nouveau projet d'Hammond...

**JURASSIC SEA**

M'empressant de le feuilleter, je finis par tomber sur la liste des employés actuels, parcourant celle-ci du regard, mes yeux se figèrent sur les noms suivants, au point que mes lèvres se mirent également à trembler...

**\- GRAY MITCHELL**

**\- ZACH MITCHELL**

**\- TIM MURPHY**

**\- MAISIE LOCKWOOD**


	6. VI

Tenant toujours fermement le dossier **JURASSIC SEA **entre les mains, les yeux rivés sur la liste des noms présents, qu'il m'en était même impossible de m'en détacher, tremblante de tous mes membres. À l'heure actuelle, j'étais partagée entre un sentiment d'excitation faisant par la suite place à de la colère! Que mon expression changea radicalement! Serrant les poings, tout en fermant les yeux, je balayais d'un geste brusque le fichier **JURASSIC SEA **que les documents se répandirent à même le sol, ainsi que tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau! Je laissais exploser ma rage, regardant le portrait qui me faisait face avec les yeux qui lancèrent des éclairs, je me mis à hurler.

\- COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSÉ?! Tandis que des larmes perlaient au coin de mes yeux.

Respirant avec difficulté, je repris.

\- Vous aviez voulu vous venger pour ce que j'avais fait à l'époque n'est-ce pas?! Pour cela vous, vous êtes servis de Maisie! Mais le portrait de John Hammond resta silencieux à ces paroles.

C'est alors que le majordome entra avec un expression de stupéfaction sur le visage en réalisant qu'une personne était présente dans cette pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous...?! Au même moment, un bruit de moteur se fit entendre à l'extérieur, comme si une voiture était en train de rouler à toute vitesse!

Je me mis soudain à hurler, avant de me projeter moi-même au sol, me couvrant la tête avec les bras du mieux que je le pouvais comprenant ce qui allait se passer! Quand des tirs en rafale retirent, pulvérisant au passage les fenêtres, les vitrines, les vases, et toutes sortes de babioles qui ornaient cet endroit.

\- Tu as entendu? S'alarma soudain Ellie tout en regardant Yvan.

\- On dirait...

\- DES COUPS DE FEU! Termina-t-il en se rua à l'intérieur de la maison vers l'origine des détonations, Ellie sur ses talons.

Quand je l'ai percutée de plein fouet, une fois que les tirs eurent cessé, courant de toutes mes forces, connaissant la maison de John Hammond pour y avoir passée quelques temps, je décidais donc de passer par le jardin pour couper la route à Asimov!

\- TANIA ! S'écria Yvan.

\- Occupez-vous du majordome ! Criais-je simplement en continuant de courir.

Ellie regarda alors Yvan d'un air triste avant d'ajouter.

\- Il n'y a plus rien à faire...Il est mort...

Tandis que je continuais sur ma lancée, traversant le jardin à vive allure, lorsque j'entendis des aboiements derrière mon dos! Jetant un coup d'œil, mon sang se glaça instantanément, alors que je n'étais plus qu'à quelques mètres seulement de la barrière donnant à la rue ! Deux dobermans me prenaient pour cible!

\- OH MERDE ! Pensais-je à voix haute ordonnant à mes jambes de courir encore plus vite!

\- Depuis quand Hammond avait des dobermans?! L'espace d'un instant, j'avais oubliée que le "Père" de Jurassic Park avait été un milliardaire, et qu'il pouvait de ce fait satisfaire ses moindres caprices.

À peine cette question m'ayant traversée l'esprit, que je sautais par dessus la barrière pour finir ma course sur la route! Apercevant Asimov me fonçant droit dessus, sans prendre la peine pour autant de ralentir sa progression! Me saisissant de mon arme à feu, visant un pneu...

\- À charge de revanche! Criais-je en appuyant sur la détente, quand Yvan se jeta sur moi, me bousculant au passage pour être hors de la trajectoire de la voiture qui continuait à me foncer dessus sans état d'âme, nous percutâmes alors le sol avec une violence inouïe! Avant de rouler sur plusieurs mètres, s'écorchant les bras, les jambes, ainsi que le visage tandis que le véhicule terminait sa propre course droit dans un arbre, faisant suite à la balle ayant fait éclater un pneu provoquant de cette manière la perte de contrôle du conducteur qui lui, gisait sans connaissance avec une trace ensanglantée le long de son front...

\- T'ES FOLLE OU QUOI?! S'égosillait Yvan au-dessus de moi.

\- TU AS FAILLI TE FAIRE TUER! Pendant que je reprenais mes esprits, mais lorsque je voulus me remettre debout, Yvan ne bougea pas, nos regards se croisèrent, quand soudain, le bruit d'une claque retentit.

\- **PAF!**

\- NE REFAIS PLUS JAMAIS ÇA! Me massant la joue endolorie, j'étais horrfiée, jamais encore je n'avais vu Yvan perdre son sang froid désormais, j'étais incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, la gifle que je venais de recevoir m'avait comme clouée au sol...

Voyant que je ne réagissais toujours pas, il s'écarta disant d'une manière confuse.

\- Pardon Tania...Je me suis laissé emporté...Je...Je ne voulais pas... Tandis que je continuais à masser ma joue en me remettant debout lorsque mon regard se posa sur lui.

\- Non! Tu as eu raison...

Yvan me regarda alors avec des yeux ronds, s'attendant à ce que je lui rende la gifle que j'avais reçu, mais contre toute attente, je n'en fis rien...

\- Sans ton intervention, je ne serais plus de ce monde...J'ai agi sur l'effet de la colère...Cette attitude pourrait nous coûter la vie à Jurassic Sea!

\- Comment? S'écria Yvan, en se reculant horrifié comme si mes paroles venaient en cet instant de le brûler.

J'hochais la tête positivement, tandis que mes cheveux virevoltaient face au vent, le regard dur.

\- Maisie se trouve à Jurassic Sea en ce moment même! Déclarais-je sur un ton qu'on ne me connaissait pas, en passant à côté d'Yvan pour me diriger vers Asimov, pour le sortir de la voiture, du moins, ce qu'il en restait...

\- Viens m'aider! Criais-je à son intention en saisissant en même temps les épaules du russe qui était quant à lui toujours inconscient. Pendant qu'Yvan lui attrapa les pieds, nous le déposâmes sur le bitume.

\- La sieste est terminée! Criais-je en lui administrant une claque qui le força à ouvrir les yeux, grimaçant de douleur à la suite de la trace ensanglantée qui lui barrait le front.

\- Tu savais que Maisie était dans le projet secret d'Hammond n'est-ce pas?! M'écriais-je en le saisissant par son col brutalement.

\- Répond! Tu le savais?!

Asimov partit soudain dans un grand éclat de rire.

\- HA! HA!HA! Moi aussi, j'ai une question pour vous! En nous regardant soudain tous les deux, sans pour autant perdre son sourire arrogant.

\- Connaissiez-vous vraiment John Hammond?

**FLASH BACK**

\- Il faut vraiment que la situation ne soit pas au beau fixe, pour que vous, vous décidiez à faire appel à moi! Dit Bill Steingarten.

\- Cela dit, il faut avouer que la situation à Jurassic Dream est actuellement un véritable désastre, sans parler de cette mystérieuse épidémie qui sévit sur Isla Sorna...Reprit Bill Steingarten en se tenant le menton d'un air se voulant songeur.

\- C'est précisément la raison pour laquelle je vous ai demandé de venir! Coupa sèchement Hammond en se retournant vers lui. Le vieil homme n'avait plus rien de l'aspect du bon " vieux grand-père" que tout le monde lui connaissait...Son attitude était froide, distante et son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion.

Bill Steingarten en resta muet de stupéfaction.

\- Vous savez donc qu'InGen est au bord de la faillite, que si je n'interviens pas rapidement un certain Monsieur Milles rachètera Isla Nublar, et les animaux seront vendus aux enchères! Reprit froidement Hammond.

Bill Steingarten partit dans un grand éclat de rire avant de répondre.

\- Que voulez-vous que ça me fasse?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai à y gagner dans tout ça?

Hammond réajusta alors ses lunettes sur le nez, affichant son sourire espiègle comme à son habitude avant d'ajouter.

\- Je vous propose d'être mon associé ! Pour sauver ce qui peut l'être encore!

\- Regardez-moi ça! S'esclaffa Bill Steingarten. La situation avait prise une tournure imprévue que cela l'amusait beaucoup.

\- Le papy a joué toutes ses cartes pourtant, il s'accroche encore à la vie!

\- Le papy a plus d'un tour dans son sac! Répliqua Hammond d'une voix cinglante ce qui fit stopper instantanément les ricanements de son interlocuteur.

Sur ses propres paroles, il lui tendit un dossier que Bill Steingarten s'empressa de saisir sur lequel il y était inscrit Jurassic Sea en toutes lettres et à l'encre noire...

\- Alors? Qu'en dîtes-vous mon cher associé? Demanda Hammond avec un sourire malicieux.

Bill Steingarten releva la tête, il avait entre les mains son " heure de gloire" une opportunité pareille, ne se représenterait peut-être plus jamais ! Et c'est ainsi, qu'il tendit une main vers lui en ajoutant.

\- Marché conclu!

\- Et à la première occasion, je vous liquide! Pensa-t-il, tout en serrant la main de John Hammond affectueusement en affichant un sourire radieux.

\- Pour vous prouvez ma bonne foi, j'ai des employés de qualités à vous proposer! Dit Hammond tout sourire.

Au même moment, Maisie Lockwood, Tim Murphy, et les deux frères Mitchell entrèrent dans le bureau.

\- Il semblerait que nous soyons au complet! Déclara Hammond qui venait de retrouver l'attitude du " bon vieux grand-père" en tapant dans les mains, les voyant arriver.

\- Il semblerait en effet! Répondit Maisie.

\- À une condition! Dit soudain le vieil homme en observant la jeune femme d'un regard qui en disait long...

Maisie savait parfaitement à quoi il faisait allusion et répondit.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas! Ma mère n'en saura rien! En soutenant à son tour son regard.

L'entreprise BioGen venait de naître et avec elle, le nouveau projet d'Hammond jusqu'à lors tenu dans le plus grand secret portant le nom de Jurassic Sea!

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

\- Maisie y est allée de son plein gré! Cria Asimov voyant que je m'apprêtais à le gifler à nouveau.

\- Et une fois, que vous avez obtenu ce que vous vouliez...Dis-je presque dans un murmure.

\- Bill Steingarten a jugé qu'il ne nous était plus d'aucune utilité...Continua Asimov sans rien perdre de son arrogance.

\- Vous l'avez assassiné! Vous avez assassiné John Hammond! Criais-je de fureur.

\- Il y a encore une chose que vous devez savoir...Dit Asimov.

\- Quoi?! Ayant du mal à contrôler ma colère.

\- Hammond...Nous a également chargé d'utiliser tous les moyens nécessaires contre les personnes qui voudraient s'en prendre à son nouveau projet...Ce qui implique également celle de tuer! Déclara Asimov le plus naturellement du monde.

Je me reculais horrifiée et avec indignation.

\- Hammond ne ferait jamais une chose pareille!

Asimov poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération avant de reprendre.

\- Je vous le redemande encore une fois! Le connaissiez-vous vraiment?! Un homme est prêt à tout pour poursuivre son rêve, même d'ôter la vie si la situation l'exige! Tu dois le savoir mieux que personne Tatiana!

Suite à ce qu'il venait de prononcer, je gardais le silence, j'avais moi-même volée les embryons pour Biosyn, dans un seul et unique but devenir paléontologue grâce à l'argent récolté...Mais c'était avec l'aide d'Hammond que j'y étais parvenue...

\- Pouvais-je donc blâmer John Hammond? Pensais-je en cet instant.

\- Tout ce que je veux, c'est revoir ma fille! Répondis-je simplement.

\- Et tu vas nous y conduire! En route pour Jurassic Sea! Déclarais-je en relevant Asimov, tout en le poussant de l'avant, ce qui lui fit perdre toute son arrogance.

\- Mais je ne vous serais d'aucune utilité! Se défendit-il.

\- Oh que si ! Répliquais-je.

\- S'il arrive malheur à Maisie, je suis certaine que tu seras un repas de choix pour les poissons! Et qu'ils te trouveront à leur goût!


End file.
